Tentacle Syndrom
by yohlenyaoilover
Summary: What happens when Voldemort captures Harry, and gives him to a certain blonde Slytherin as a present...?


Harry opened his eyes. The room in which he was laying was dark and cold. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, but his vision was still blurred. He placed a hand, palm down, flat on the ground, and with all his strength, he lifted himself s he was resting on one arm, in a forced sitting position.

Suddenly, light filled the room, closely followed by strange warmth.

"Glad to see your awake" A high-pitched, cold voice filled the room. Harry recognized it instantly.

"Nngg..." Harry's arm gave way and he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the cold, stone surface.

"Hmm, I would like to keep you to myself..." The Dark Lord walked over to Harry's limp body and knelt down, stroking Harry's cheek "...but you are a gift, for someone else..." His voice trailed off in disappointment.

Harry heard a spell being cast, then felt his clothes being ripped, painfully, from his weak body. He shivered against the ice-like floor. Voldermort moaned in approval at the sight of Harry's naked form.

"You're gorgeous..." He muttered, and then grabbed Harry's cock, with a hand so cold; it rivaled the floor, and started to pump it vigorously up and down.

Harry moaned in pain, but was cut off by The Dark Lord's harsh mouth, which covered his in a kiss.

Harry's helpless body was drained of what little strength it had, trying to push Voldermort off of him.

When his body gave out completely, Harry feebly threw his head to the side, breaking the humiliating kiss.

The Dark Lord snickered, and then forced Harry to look at him. After moments of staring into the deep pools of emerald green, Voldermort pulled Harry's bottom jaw down, so his mouth was wide open.

He snickered again, and then whispered "This is exactly what your father looked like before I took him!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock before Voldermort forced his tongue into Harry's mouth.

All Harry could do was moan in disgust as The Dark Lord claimed his mouth as his own.

When Voldermort had broken the kiss, he swiftly stood, then exited the room. When he left, the light and warmth stayed.

Harry heard voices outside the door. They were clear and loud:

"Sir, he has arrived..."  
"Good, and the-"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good"

The voices ceased and Harry heard footsteps. The door then opened again. In the door frame stood a Death Eater, at least six foot tall. He was holding something that looked like a lot of work to hold still, in a pot. He threw it at Harry's feet with a loud THUD, then slammed the door shut again.   
Almost instantly, Harry felt something tighten around his ankles. He mustered all his strength up, and lifted himself, enough to see-snake like tendrils wrapping themselves around his ankles.

"Oh..." He gasped into the silence.

Then he heard voices again, both familiar. One was high pitched and cold, the other he couldn't quite put his tongue on.

He looked down again, and saw the tendrils wrapping themselves around his thighs.

"Have you decided to join the Dark Side yet?" Came the cold voice.

"No" Was the blunt reply.

A cold laugh filled Harry's ears, whilst he felt the tentacles slide over his swollen cock, and up into his puckered hole. He gasped at the cold, slimy pain that filled his eyes with tears.

Outside, the voices continued.

"-in here is a present...for when you _do_ join us on the Dark Side" the laugh came again, then the door opened and Voldermort threw in a young buy, about Harry's age, into the room.

The boy gasped.

"Harry?"

Harry choked back a sob as he felt the tendrils move over his waist and twist around his arms, locking them together, as he struggled against them. The tentacle around his cock tightened, almost protectively as the boy stumbles towards Harry.

"A...Are you..." The boy fell to his knees, his platinum blonde hair falling haphazardly into his eyes. "...ok?

"Nngg..." Harry choked out, as an acid green tentacle slid into his mouth and touched the back of his throat, almost choking him.

"W...what...why...?" The boy stammered, as he pulled at the tendrils around Harry's arms.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, as the tentacle in his mouth departed, leaving a trail of saliva between Harry's tongue and the rounded end.

"Oh my god..."Draco whispered to himself, as he watched the tentacles tighten around Harry's frail, helpless body.

"Help-hgg" The tendril connected by split, roughly shoved its way back into Harry's mouth, making him choke on his words.

"What is this stuff" Draco asked, staring at the deadly plant.

Harry mumbled a reply through the tendril, but it was unclear so Draco pulled the tentacle out, with great effort.

"Huh?" Draco started to panic. The tendril up Harry's arse was at least 8 inches in, and the one wrapped around Harry's weeping cock, looked extremely tight, and painful.

"Devil's Snare" Harry mumbled to Draco. His throat hurt when he spoke, his voice coming out in a rasp.

"Devil's Snare..." Draco repeated. "...hates light and heat...right?"

"..." Harry's mouth was full of tentacle by the time he opened it to answer, so he nodded his head to Draco's question, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Right" Draco muttered an incantation and aimed at the source of tendrils. Bright blue flames licked at Harry's feet as they hit the Devil's Snare.

Tentacles slipped down Harry's body as the flames wilted the roots. He felt his cock be released from its tight prison, and his arse relax as the tendrils made their way down Harry's red, sore legs.

"Are you ok?" Draco was back, kneeling next to Harry's spinning head.

"Y...Yeah...I think so..." Harry sat up, with the help of Draco. He took one look into the blonde's eyes before breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Draco pulled the naked Harry into his arms, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, and rocked him, gently, back and forth, cradling him in a baby-like manner.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry shifted his position, drawing his legs closer to his chest.

"Draco..." Harry mumbled, the pain still dull in the back of his throat.

"Yeah?" Draco looked down at the naked Harry, and realised he still had an erection.

"Could...could you...um..." Harry's tear stained cheeks flushed a pale pink, then he moved his hips, grunting in pain, as he shifted his whole body round, until he had Draco sitting cross legged, and himself crossing his legs, behind Draco's back, on his lap. He then picked up Draco's hand and curled 3 fingers and a thumb back, so Draco's forefinger stood alone.

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco whispered. His voice was so close to Harry's ear, it made him shiver.

Suddenly, Harry pushed Draco's finger into his mouth and gently sucked for a few seconds. Then, pulling it out, he moved Draco's hand to his backside.

"Please..." Harry moaned, as he pushed Draco's finger into him. "Oh..."

"But...Harry?" Draco let Harry do as he wished with his hand, looking quizzically up at him. "Doesn't it hurt more?"

"No..." Harry whispered back, "It helps the pain go away..."

"Ok..." Draco's finger was in as far as it could go. Harry squirmed a bit, then rested his head on Draco's shoulder again and sighed.

"Draco?" The high, cold voice was back, at the door.

"Um...yeah?" Draco called back.

"I can't hear Potter moaning, is everything ok?"

"Yeah!" Draco's mind was whizzing, The Dark Lord would surely walk in and catch them if he didn't hear Harry moan soon.

So Draco did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed Harry swollen cock, and gently began to move his hand up and down. A moan ripped itself form Harry's sore throat and echoed around the small chamber.

"Oh yes, I hear him now!" Voldermort laughed, "Enjoy yourself with him, your father will be here soon, to collect you."

Then both Harry and Draco heard his footsteps echo down the hallway. Draco let out a relieved sigh. His hand had stopped moving, but was still resting on Harry's now painful erection.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" Draco went to move his hand, but was stopped when he felt Harry's hand on top of his own.

"Don't stop...please..." Harry moaned into Draco's ear.

It took Draco a few seconds to react, but hen, he started to move his hand again, in a steady rhythm, drawing Harry closer to his climax.

"Oh...god, Draco! More...please..." Harry moaned into the nape of Draco's neck. After a few more strokes and thrusts from the finger still embedded in his cleft, Harry was brought over the edge with a loud moan, which echoed, eerily, around the room for some time.

"Thank you..." Harry whispered, breathlessly, to Draco, before resting his forehead on his shoulder, and falling into a light, restless sleep.


End file.
